


Feeling

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: I feel bad in my bodyBut you never told meIt was ugly when you saw my skin





	Feeling

I feel bad in my body  
But you never told me  
It was ugly when you saw my skin

I feel bad in my mind  
But you never thought  
There's anything wrong with me

The thing is, I think I am  
All the bad things I think  
And I'm thinking that I'm thinking  
That I'm overthinking again

And I wish I could stop myself  
From always being a tornado  
But it's stronger than I am  
And I'm always left with the damage I cause

The thing is, I think I am  
All the bad things I think  
And I'm thinking that I'm thinking  
That I'm overthinking again

I feel bad in my dreams  
Cause there's something  
That wants to catch me

I feel bad everyday  
Cause I keep wanting to pretend  
Everything is alright

And the thing is, I think I am  
All the bad things I think  
And I'm thinking that I'm thinking  
That I'm overthinking again

And I wish I could stop myself  
From always being a tornado  
But it's stronger than I am  
And I'm always left with the damage I cause

The thing is, I think I am  
All the bad things I think  
And I'm thinking that I'm thinking  
That I'm overthinking again

Do you know a place  
Where I could feel like home?  
You have to tell me, tell me

But the thing is, I think I am  
All the bad things I think  
And I'm thinking that I'm thinking  
That I'm overthinking again

And I wish I could stop myself  
From always being a tornado  
But it's stronger than I am  
And I'm always left with the damage I cause


End file.
